


an invisible love story

by heephrodisiac



Category: Thai Actor RPF, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heephrodisiac/pseuds/heephrodisiac
Summary: Gun owns a matchmaking agency that has a hundred percent success rate, until a man who can't seem to get along with his matches comes along. Gun finds himself personally attending to this guy named Off to find out what the problem is.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	an invisible love story

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> get it? _invisible_. it's lame, sorry. anyhow, happy april fool's everyone :)
> 
> crossposted from wattpad


End file.
